War of Impeachment
The War of Impeachment was the second civil war in the Church of the ExuberantRaptor and the aftermath unified the church into a position that all could agree on and made the church stronger then it had ever been. Background In the aftermath of the War of the CalmMandril, St. SincereWolf establishes the Tribunal, a Theocratic Feudal faction that unifies all the Inquisitions under one banner. St. SincereWolf also promoted CalmBee, a veteran from the war, to the rank of Grand Inquisitor, acting as his right hand man and the superior to the other Inquisitors. This caused great disdain among the other Inquisitors as CalmBee was aggressive to them and acted irresponsibly. On top of that his own men also had disdain for him as he abused them and ordered them to do impossible or insulting tasks causing talk of overthrowing him. Furthermore, RestlessDuck was declared the Grand Inquisitor by the ExuberantRaptor however CalmBee refused to step down, using the Origin Pact as his excuse. After RestlessDuck gave up on his claim and moved on, Vessel CalmCat of the SincereWolf Army refused CalmBees direct orders and stood up to him, calling him out on his wrongdoings. This resulted him CalmCat fired from his office but not before garnering much support in the Army. CalmBee also attempted to tear apart the other Inquisitions who opposed him, attempting to delegitimize them and depose their leaders so that he may rule unopposed, however this failed greatly. Finally, it was at this time that the ExuberantRaptor reemerged, greatly displeased with the goings on in the Tribunal and declares that CalmBee must be deposed of his position as Grand Inquisitor. CreativeLeopard learns of this declaration and immidiently issues demands to CalmBee that he must step down from his position. CalmBee refuses and War is declared. Preparations for War After refusing CreativeLeopard's demands, CalmBee goes into a furious rage and declares war on all other Inquisitions. These include the Ground Forces of the GroundedLynx, the Raptorial Guard and the Order Inqusitory of the Terrapin. CreativeLeopard uses these to his advantage and aliies with them all amassing a huge army that greatly outnumbers the Army of the SincereWolf. However this task of rallying the men takes much time. A Duel and a Trial Seeing the huge enemy host rallied against him, CalmBee reconsiders and challenges a duel against CreativeLeopard to decide the victor. CreativeLeopard agrees, being an accomplished Swordsman. At this same time St. SincereWolf learns of the current goings-on and institutes a court system to help disputes in the church be settled in a civil manner. However the plans for the duel go on unaffected. CreativeLeopard and CalmBee meet before a crowd of Raptorial Citizens and the duel begins. CreativeLeopard easily gains the upper hand, injuring and disarming CalmBee when St. SincereWolf rushes into the arena and stops it from continuing declaring that there must be a trial, CalmBee accepts happily and CreativeLeopard agrees reluctantly. The Trial is held in the Church between CalmBee and CreativeLeopard with St. SincereWolf as judge. In the end St. SincereWolf rules in favor of CreativeLeopard despite belief he would do otherwise. CalmBee resigns his position, giving a farewell speech at Wolfsburg before parting from Raptoria. Aftermath CalmCat would be made the new Grand Inquisitor and peace returned to the Tribunal. Feeling cheated by the trial, CalmBee abandoned the faith and joined the Federation of the BraveAnt which was still fighting the Tribunal where he would lead forces against the Raptorials, fighting two battles in their name before being slain in battle by CreativeLeopard. Category:War